Friends? Or more than that? Prussia x OC
by Arelene1999
Summary: One night a young girl clashed with a guy with red orbs. She wished to see him again. Did her wish come true? What happens then? Hope you like it. Not a dedication!


**Hello! How ya feeling? Nice I guess. Well, my day went pretty nice except the fact that I peeled my finger with potato skin. Anyway, this story is not a dedication, it is just for fun. Pairing: **_**Prussia x OC. **_**Hope you like it. Rated T for language and Fake Homosexuality. If you want me to complete it, give me 3 REVIEWS! PLEASEEEE!* Puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything except the plot, OCs and some other Unimportant Characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 1:__** That silver haired boy.**_

I was excited, afterall; I got into a new school after getting kicked out of my fourth school. It is not my fault that the rules could not bind my free and enthusiastic spirit and I got involved into fights. I was sitting in my new and comfortable sofa, watching some random serials and flicking channels, when my _' None Identical Twin '_ sister, Adriana, shouted from the open kitchen, "Ms. Tara McClain! Do I have to give you an invitation to go to the Green Grocers?" I whined and pouted like a baby," Buuut EEEEddddyyyy! I don't want to go. There is a very important discussion going in the TV." Adriana poked her head out and looked at the channel and said," **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME? YOU NEVER KIKED GOLF! "She** calmed down and said," Plus it is your turn to go and shop. "

I sadly turned the TV off and said," Fine you win. Give me the money and I will go. After all I am ...?" I waited for her to complete. "Yes, Yes. You are the Man of this house," She said as she cooked the last foods from the fridge.

" Bye Wifey! I will be back within 70 minutes, stay put and don't open the door to any stranger," I said as I waved my hand to Eddy. " For the last time...** I am Not YOUR WIFE, Tara!**", Eddy shouted as she closed the door. "Whatever you say, WIFEY!" I shouted and went outside. _'No matter how much she says, she is my Wife. After all I am the person who protected her for soo many years. When I will find someone who will protect her on my behalf, He will call Eddy whatever he wants. Up till then, Eddyismywife!' _I thought as I walked down the dark street. _ 'Well, Even if it is her turn to do shopping I won't let her go alone. The ally in front of our apartment is a dark one. And she doesn't know Karate. Husband's job is to protect Wife. Hmm. Hmmm' I_ nodded my head in my conclusion. Although I hate Shopping, I will do it, for her sake.

_**~~~~~~ TIME SKIP BROUGHT BY AUSTRIA PLAYING VIOLIN AND FRANCE AND ENGLAND DANCING WALTZ ~~~~~~**_

"La~ La~ LaLa~~~..." I sang as I was hopping down the road and prancing with my bags full of vegetables. Suddenly I felt like singing. So I started singing, "_ Row, Row, Row your boat, gently down the STREEEEAAAAMMmmm~~~~ If you see a croc- odile don't forget to SCRRRRREEEEEAAAAMMMMMM!" _ With singing this, I remembered one incident centering this song. It was that, I sang the song in exactly the same way but not in a lonely street, but in front of Eddy's ear when she had just drifted in her daily siesta. The memory itself was enough for me to burst into fits of laughter.

I was again prancing, when suddenly there was a `** THUMP**` and I was flat on the pavement, and all the Tomatoes and Breads lying around me. "Ouch!" I mumbled under my breath when I felt a bump on my head. "S-Sorry, Frau. Forgive me," a voice muttered. I looked up and saw a guy of my age looking at me. "'Tis okay. Are you hurt?" I asked. The boy looked at me with horror in his very rare Red orbs and stood up. "Sorry again", he said before vanishing around the corner. "One word to him: Weird!" I mumbled and started gathering everything up.

"Hey! You!" a voice ordered. I turned and saw two guys, probable age: 24 yrs, looking straight at me. "Yes! I am talking to you, girl", one of them said. "Did you see any silver haired boy nearby?" "Nopes. I don't know what you are talking about. Sorry", I said blankly. "Oh okay. Let's go! No matter where he hides, we will find him. Bloody Bastard!" the said guy shouted as he and his comrade charged in a wrong direction.

'_What did they need from that guy? Interesting. But Alas! I forgot, we may never meet again'_, I thought to myself as I unlocked the door. "Wifey, I am home. Where are you?" I announced my arrival as I locked the door behind me. "What happened to you? You have a bump on your head. What were you doing Tara?" Eddy asked as she looked at me keeping all vegetables in the fridge. "I was prancing and I slipped", I said with a slight ' fake ' blush over my face. "Who will say that you are a 17 years old teen?" Eddy asked with a sigh. " I say~ you say~ my birth certificate says~~ ", I sang." Ya ya, Right. Let's eat. Go freshen up", Eddy said, "I am setting the plates. Be quick." "Yes Staff Sergeant. On my way to the shower," I said as I did a salute and headed for the shower.

For the rest of the night, every time I closed my eyes or saw anything red, That Silver haired boy's face would float into my mind. _'I wish to see him. And I will see him, no matter what. I need to go to sleep. I will go to the new school tomorrow. Sadly for Eddy she is still in our first school.' _I thought before falling asleep.

*** Phew! THAT was some chapter. It took me 2 hrs to write the draft. Sorry for my not so good grammar and spelling mistakes. If you want me to continue, I need at least 3 reviews or else I will skip to another story. Come on, Readers! Just three reviews! PLEASE! **


End file.
